This invention relates to an apparatus having two film processing tanks for continuous operation and having both a developer and a fixer liquid reservoir. The apparatus further includes a film washing arrangement as well as heating and temperature controls. Twin chemical pumps equalize the liquid flow though both the developer and fixer reservoirs. The pumps are connected to each film-processing tank by means of valves. The apparatus has an independent water reservoir for washing the processed film while a heated blower dries the film after the water rinse.
It is recognized in X-ray film processing for dental or medical use the in order to create the best possible image it is necessary to have fast in and out flow of the liquid in new tanks. As the developer used in the process reaches the film-processing tank every second that passes before the film reaches the tank changes the surface image. In order to improve the X-ray film image the present apparatus provides for fast and equal movement of the liquid through the tanks of the apparatus having two film processing tanks for continuous operation in which both the developer and fixer liquid reservoir tanks are heated and automatic temperature controlled in order to maintain optimum film developing.
A photographic processing apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,988 to Pfeifer et al., which has two rows, one above the other, of developing, fixing and rinsing chambers, and a dryer for each rinsing chamber. It is stated that an important advantage of the apparatus is not that the capacity is double that of a conventional apparatus, but that the apparatus does not take up additional floor space that exceeds that of conventional apparatus. In addition, the Pfeifer et al. patent, although it has two film processing rows, the rows are not interconnected, but operate independently so that rapid, continuous X-ray film developing, as in the present invention, can not be accomplished. It is clear that the patent to Pfeifer et al. does not have the concept and structural arrangement in the present invention in which a dual X-ray developing device is provided which results in faster fluid flow and equal liquid movement in continuous uninterrupted film developing.
The present invention system and apparatus, because it has dual film processing tanks, permits a large quantity of film to be developed in a continuous operation by means of twin chemical pumps and associated valves.